


A Blossom of Many Thorns

by NightDarkSoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDarkSoul/pseuds/NightDarkSoul
Summary: The young Princess Lisette is initiated into life's painful secrets at a tender age.  Forced to walk a path she doesn't want, she learns to grasp what she needs, however much it hurts.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. First Bloom

It was the night after Lisette's eighth birthday, and she was unable to sleep. She had laid awake in bed for goodness knows how many hours, staring up at the ceiling. With a sigh she sat up, letting the linen sheets slide carelessly off of her. She wore a light cotton nightdress, white with little pink ribbons along the bottom hem.

The room was dim, with only thin silvery moonlight seeping in through the cracks of the curtains. It was enough to make out her mirrored dressing-table, and just barely see her reflection on the surface. Her light red hair was mussed, strands hanging down her face, and at odd angles. She pulled herself to her feet, walking over to the mirror, and smoothing her hair down. She sighed, and tip-toed barefoot across the thick plush carpet.

She had a chests-of-drawers and two wardrobes. A small family of porcelain dolls sat clustered together on one cabinet. She spared them a glance, but decided that combing their hair, again, or changing their clothes wouldn't interest her. Not with the very dim light anyway.

She turned the knob on her door, and opened it just enough to peek out into the corridor. Dim candle-light glowing from sconces along the opposite wall let her see that the hallway was empty. She tip-toed out, continuing to look in both directions.

Along the same wall were half a dozen doors, leading to bedrooms like hers. Most were empty tonight, as her older brother had recently moved to a larger room in a different wing of the palace. Two doors down, her younger twin sisters shared a room. They refused to part even to sleep, much to the exasperation of the family.

Lisette wasn't interested in them though. They were amusing, but not really good company.

The tile of the hallway was cold on her bare feet, but she ignored this. Sneaking along to the archway that led out to the landing, she again peeked out. It was a large circular area, with a grand staircase leading down to the ground floor. Railings along the stairway and the open side of the space were there to keep people safe. they were not for climbing, as she had been warned several times before.

The children's wing was the farthest right of five corridors stretching off from this area. The furthest left was what she was interested in. That led to her parents' quarters.

At the top of the staircase was a guardpost. A guard in a bright green uniform coat with off-white pantaloons and shiny black leather belt and shoes, sat in a chair, his head lulling forward. His musket was propped against a table beside him, which held his green conical hat. She watched him for a moment. His chest slowly rose and fell with a faint snoring sound.

She sighed, and moved out into the space. Slowly. Quietly. Padding past the sleeping guard, and on down the corridor.

The first door she came to was her mothers' private bedroom. She leaned against it, listening. She didn't hear any sounds. The door was unlocked, and the room was empty, except for furniture.

She had always loved her mother's room. A large canopy bed with silk sheets and feather pillows was the centerpiece. She walked over to it, glancing at herself in another mirror. Her hair was again mussed, but she ignored it this time.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. She'd been here many nights when she couldn't sleep on her own. It was always so very comfortable, warm, and safe. Idly, she glanced around the room. Like hers, there were multiple chests-of-drawers, and several freestanding wardrobes.

Another door here led into the second room in her parents' private wing. She saw faint light spilling under the door, and she rose to walk over to it. Again, she rested her ear against the surface.

This time, she could hear sounds. Strange sounds, that she couldn't place. There was a faint squeaking, as though a piece of furniture were rapidly being moved back and forth across the floor. Occasionally this was matched with a very soft slapping sound. And, she thought, the sound of grunts, and groans.

She swallowed, curiosity overcoming her usual obedient nature. The door wasn't locked. She turned the knob very slowly, carefully pushing the door open just enough to peek inside.

The room was another bedroom, with another door on the opposite side leading to her father's private bedroom. It really never made sense to the girl why they needed three bedrooms, but they had.

What she saw on the bed made her eyes widen with surprise and confusion. She barely avoided making a sound.

Her mother lay on her back, naked. Her father, also naked, arched over her, between her legs. Which were wrapped tightly around his waist, her ankles crossed at the small of his back.

He was thrusting forward in quick, sharp motions, each thrust accompanied by the sound of the bed squeaking in strain at the movement. His body impacting hers made the slapping sound. Their hands were clenched together tightly, fingers interlocked.

Her face was flushed red, her eyes closed. She couldn't read her mother's expression. It looked like intense pain, and the moaning sounds she made also seemed to suggest the same.

She was paralyzed in place. Her father's grunts grew deeper, his thrusts slowing slightly but growing in intensity. She heard her mother gasp deeply, and she shuddered. Then she cried out in a breathy, wavering voice, Her father thrust hard against her twice more, with deep groans, before seeming to freeze in place.

The girl finally blinked, and had the sense to quietly and quickly close the door. She turned and scampered out of the room, and past the still sleeping guard.

When she reached her room, she sat on the edge of her bed. Panting. What had she seen?

With a deep breath, she hiked her nightshirt up, spreading her legs and looking down at herself. She gingerly ran the fingers of her hand across her hairless, smooth crotch. She understood that girls and boys were built differently. Where she had an opening, boys had a dangly thing. Experimentally, she placed a fingertip against her slit, pressing gently so it just slipped inside. She gasped softly as a shivery sensation went up her spine.

She pressed her finger in to her body, slowly. It was strange, but far from painful. She shivered, and moved her finger around experimentally.   
Of course she had touched herself when she bathed, but she had only ever touched the outer surface of her slit. Curiosity was dulled by the ever-watchful eye of her mother or a female servant, and she would be chided if her hands lingered too long between her legs.

With a sharp gasp, she pulled her finger out of her body quickly. She shuddered, and after a moment's hesitation, pushed it back inside. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she remembered how quickly her father had thrust against her mother.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside her door. Hurriedly, she pulled her finger out of her body, rearranged her nightshirt, and hastily lay down in bed.

Her breath came in quick gasps. Both from the lingering sensation of her finger in her body and from the fear of being discovered. The footsteps passed her door, and she sighed in relief.

She rolled onto her side, and tried once more to sleep. Though she couldn't stop remembering the sight of her father thrusting against her mother's naked body, or the sounds they made as they moved, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

She heard a very faint knocking sound. She became aware she was lying in bed, and that the room was not as dim as it had been.

"Your highness?"

She groaned softly, and her green eyes opened. It was morning. As she started to sit up in bed, there was another knock at her door. Before she could answer, it opened.

A young woman, barely past adulthood herself, entered the room.

"You're awake?"

"Hm. Yes Margaret," the girl said with another yawn.

"Well, it's time to be out of bed."

Margaret had short black hair pulled up into a tight bun. She wore a plain black dress with long-sleeves that reached her ankles, as well as a white apron.

Lisette mumbled something, but obeyed.

"You've a busy day ahead of yourself, Lis."

"Tedious you mean?"

"Now, there's no call for that. You've breakfast with your father the king, then music lessons, then reading .…"

"Tedious," the girl repeated with a sigh.

"Come on, off with the nightshirt. Be quick about it."

Lisette sighed, again, but pulled the cotton shirt off over herself, tossing it carelessly to one side.

Margaret watched as the girl opened a drawer and selected bloomers with pink ribbons decorating the hems.

"Pink? Hm. You'll want a pink dress then?"

"I guess," Lisette said carelessly. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I think I feel pink today."

Margaret nodded very seriously. "Very good. I'll help you with your hair as well.

"Braid it?"

"I haven't time for that! If you want me to braid it you'll have to get out of bed in good time."

"Fine. Just make it pretty."

Margaret smiled. "It's pretty whatever I do with it."

Lisette's cheeks reddened, but she didn't say anything.

Margaret had selected a knee-length dress of pink and light blue cotton, long-sleeved with lace at the neck and wrists, and dark blue drawstrings in front imitating a corset. The girl struggled into the dress, with her maid's help, and then sighed again.

"It's so difficult. Just dressing in the morning tires me out."

Margaret shook her head. "You sleep too much as it is, lazy-worm. I've half a mind to ask your father to make you a scullery maid for a week, to teach you what real work is."

"You wouldn't dare," Lisette said with a wide grin.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Margaret answered, a mischievous note to her voice.

"No, you would not," Lisette replied. She closed her eyes, nodding with authority, and sat down before her mirrored dressing-table. "Now, do my hair and be quick about it."

"Funny how you want it quick when it's someone else's task."

"I am a princess after all," Lisette teased.

"Yes, there's no missing that," Margaret answered, the words dripping with sarcasm.

Lisette ignored this.

As Margaret brushed out her hair, pulling it back into a loose pony-tail, Lisette pursed her lips.

"Maggie? You know about boys. And girls?"

Margaret paused a moment, before continuing to work on Lisette's hair. "I do, I suppose. Why?"

"Oh. Well, I was unable to sleep well last night. I began to ... think about it. I mean, the differences."

"Differences?"

"Boys have dangly bits, and girls have slits."

Margaret laughed softly, even if her cheeks reddened. "That they do, yes."

"Why?"

"Well. I don't know that I can answer that. It's just how it is."

"I mean ... a boy's dangle is like ... like a knife, right?"

Margaret's cheeks brightened. "I see what you're getting to. A boy's penis, for that's what it's called and not a dangle, is like a knife. Where a girl's vagina is like a sheath."

Lisette's face reddened, but she nodded. "Yeah."

"Quite a specific thing for such a young girl to ponder."

"Well," Lisette said slowly. "I may have got up out of my room last night."

"Oh. Did you see something you oughtn't to have?"

Lisette nodded slowly.

"Hm. Was it a guard? We've told them to keep their hands off the maids, but .…"

"I don't want to name anyone. I mean, I don't want anyone to be in trouble. Least of all me!"

Margaret again laughed, and finished tying a pink ribbon to Lisette's hair. "There."

Lisette turned her head, looking at the reflection out of the corner of her eyes, then nodded. "Yes, very nice. Thank you."

"Now, as to the other thing," Margaret continued. Lisette turned to face her, attentive if very red-faced. "It is done. A boy's penis will fit nicely into a girl's vagina, and great pleasure is to be had for both."

"Hm. I couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. The girl's face was ... it's hard to describe."

Margaret nodded, looking down at her hands. Not quite able to look into Lisette's eyes. "Yes. Well, it is an ... interesting sensation."

"Oh, you've felt it?"

Margaret's blush deepened. "Oh. Well, not as such."

"So it doesn't have to be a boy's dangle ... er. Penis. It can be other things?"

Margaret shifted awkwardly, clearing her throat. "It's not quite proper to discuss such things."

"Isn't it? So if I were, say, to place my finger .…"

"Miss Lisette, please!" Margaret's eyes widened and she looked at Lisette in shock. "It's truly not proper to discuss such things."

"But if I did?"

Margaret shrugged, and looked down again. "It would be ... pleasurable, yes."

Lisette nodded. "I see."

"You mustn't let your mother catch you doing such things. Or even hear that you are."

"Why not?"

"It isn't thought of as proper. There's no harm in it ....

"There isn't?"

Margaret shrugged, again. "No. It is quite pleasurable." A grin broke out across her face. "Quite."

"So I can use a finger in myself then?"

"Well ... yes. Just ... don't let your parents see or know of it."

Lisette nodded. "Alright. Then I feel less bad about ...." her voice trailed off, her face brightening a shade.

"You already have?"

Lisette shrugged. "Um. I mean, what I saw last night. I got curious, and thought ... well, I just did a little."

"And now you talk to me about it?"

"Yeah."

Margaret took a deep breath, and nodded. "Well, you're right to talk to me and not your mother. Perhaps in a few years she might understand, but now ... you're rather young to be thinking of such things."

"But not really?"

"I ... suppose not really, no."

Lisette pulled herself to her feet, and wrapped her arms around Margaret's shoulder, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you, Maggie. I think I feel better now."

The palace had several bath-rooms. containing large wooden tubs. The one Lisette entered had been recently filled, and perfumed steam rose off the surface. A bucket of cool water sat on the floor beside, and one empty bucket, recently used to pour hot water into the tub, sat beside it.

Margaret followed Lisette in, closing and locking the door behind her.

Lisette began to pull her clothes off, Margaret helping. Once she was naked, Margaret also undid Lisette's hair.

The girl tested the water with her hand, and hissed.

"Too hot?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Lisette climbed up, dipping a foot in, before pulling it out with another hiss.

"Are you certain, miss?" Margaret asked, amused.

Lisette glowered at her. "It's fine."

Margaret nodded sagely, neatly folding Lisette's discarded clothing and placing it in a cabinet to keep them dry.

Slowly, Lisette lowered herself into the water, with a quiet sigh. She closed her eyes, resting for a moment.

She felt Margaret's hands touch her shoulder. They were cool, smooth, soothing.

"I'm alright," Lisette said.

"I had no doubts," Margaret answered, as she softly rubbed the girl's bare shoulders.

Lisette nodded. "Help me?"

"Of course, miss. Would you like rose or herbal soap?"

"Hm. Rose."

"Alright."

As Margaret took the large, pink bar of soap, Lisette took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ducked her head under the water. After a moment, she came back out and exhaled heavily. Margaret laughed. "So I'm to soap your hair as well?"

"Uh huh," Lisette nodded.

Margaret patted the wide end of the tub, and Lisette pulled herself out. Margaret lathered her hands with the soap, and began to massage it into Lisette's long hair.

"Close your eyes."

Lisette obeyed, and felt Margaret run her hands down Lisette's face, her cheeks, her chin. Then her neck and shoulders. She stopped for a moment. "Shall I continue, or do you want to clean yourself?"

"Continue," Lisette said quietly.

Margaret's hands ran down Lisette's shoulder-blades, and back. Lisette shuddered as they slid down her spine.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"Mm. Feels nice."

Margaret continued, running her hands down to the small of Lisette's back. Then up her sides.

Lisette gasped quietly, another shudder running down her body.

"Arms," Margaret whispered. Lisette obediently raised them, and Margaret ran her hands up to Lisette's smooth, hairless armpits. Then her hands slid slowly to Lisette's chest. Down, very slowly. Down her flat chest. 

Lisette gasped, squirming, as Margaret's palms slid over the girl's nipples. Nipples that noticeably firmed up.

"Does that feel good?" Margaret whispered.

Lisette nodded.

Margaret's very slowly slid back up Lisette's chest.

Her nipples hardened, as Margaret very softly cupped her hands over what would one day be the girl's breasts, massaging and squeezing gently.

Lisette groaned, her eyes fluttering closed. 

"Still good?"

Lisette nodded eagerly. Margaret laughed, and ran her fingertips over Lisette's nipples. Slowly. Capturing each between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Gently, she rubbed and tugged.

Lisette moaned, and Margaret laughed again. "It does feel good, doesn't it?"

Lisette nodded.

"I know something else that feels good too."

Lisette gasped. "Um."

Margaret kept one hand at her chest, teasingly tweaking one nipple then the other, while her other hand slid down Lisette's chest slowly.

"Um," Lisette repeated. "You mean ... um?"

"I mean your cute little pussy," Margaret whispered.

Lisette shivered, as Margaret's fingers teased her naval.

"My? Um?"

"It's another way to say your vagina. It's a dirty way to say it, so don't repeat it to your parents."

Lisette nodded, breathless. Margaret's hand continued to slide down Lisette's body, her fingertips just barely grazing across her puffy outer lips.

Lisette gripped the seat with one hand, placing the other on Margaret's.

"Should I stop?" the older girl asked.

"No," Lisette gasped, more than a little eagerness in the voice.

"You want to feel it too?"

Lisette nodded, and Margaret smiled.

The tip of one of Margaret's fingers slipped just barely inside, making Lisette gasp sharply, stiffening, and she leaned back against Margaret. The older girl continued fondling and tweaking her nipples, leaning in and kissing Lisette's shoulder. As her fingertip continued to tease, Lisette imitated the gesture, sliding her own fingertip into her body just below Margaret's. Lisette gasped again.

"Go slowly," Margaret whispered, trailing her lips along Lisette's ear.

"Yes," Lisette responded, thinking it was a question.

Slowly, gently, Margaret's finger pushed deeper into Lisette's body. The girl did the same, sliding her finger in. She moaned very deeply, jolting abruptly.

"It might be too much," Margaret whispered. Lisette turned her head, and Margaret kissed her cheek.

"Too much?"

"You're very tight. It may not be good for you to have two fingers in there."

Lisette blinked, nodded, and pulled her finger out.

Margaret's lips grazed against Lisette's. The girl's eyes fluttered closed again, and she leaned into the kiss.

Margaret's finger pulled out slightly, shifting to the top of Lisette's pussy. Softly, she probed the girl's clit hood to find the firm little nub.

The girl moaned into Margaret's mouth, and she responded by pressing her tongue past Lisette's lips, even as her fingertip continued to tease and coax the girl's sex.

Lisette jolted abruptly, her hips pressing forward against Margaret's hand. The older girl giggled softly, breaking the kiss. Lisette moaned, a husky needy sound.

"Good?"

Lisette nodded very eagerly.

Margaret pulled back slightly, pulling her hand off the girl's chest but keeping it in her sex.

"Turn," she said quietly.

Lisette, with a low groan, obeyed. Pivoting, hanging her legs off the edge of the tub. Margaret leaned back in, still teasing her clithood. Her lips gently wrapped around one of Lisette's pert little nipples. Teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

Lisette moaned again, wrapping her hands around Margaret's head, pressing her hips against her hand.

Margaret pulled back a little with a giggle. "If you keep making noises we'll be discovered."

Lisette pouted. "Can't help it."

"I know," Margaret replied, amused. She leaned back in to capture Lisette's other nipple. 

The girl gasped sharply, biting her bottom lip to keep from making too much noise.

Until finally Margaret grazed the tip of Lisette's little fleshy pearl. Lisette jolted hard, closing her eyes, and making a desperate trembling moan.

Margaret pulled away again, to look up at Lisette's face. She smiled, and pressed more firmly, rubbing.

Lisette moaned again, thrusting her hips forward. Body stiffening, shuddering.

Margaret increased her pace, rubbing Lisette's clit faster though still gently. The girl's mouth gaped open, gasping in sharply. Shuddering, gripping Margaret's hair, thrusting her hips forward hard, she groaned.

Margaret shifted her finger again, pressing it into Lisette's hot, clenching pussy. The girl pressed back, and Margaret picked up her pace, thrusting her finger in, pulling it out, in rapid movements. The girl rode her finger, until finally she froze, her face contorting, pussy clenching against Margaret's finger tightly enough that it nearly hurt.

And then her body relaxed, Lisette gasping heavily, as Margaret slowed her pace, finally stopping entirely.

They remained that way for a moment, before Margaret pulled her finger out of Lisette's pussy. She leaned up, again pressing her lips to Lisette's. The younger girl eagerly devoured her lips, pressing firmly against them and slipping her little pink tongue into the older girl's mouth.

The kiss broke, and both girls panted.

"Good?" Margaret asked again, giggling.

Lisette nodded eagerly.

"Then we'll do that again."

Lisette's eyes widened, her expression brightening, a wide eager smile forming on her lips.

"But," Margaret continued in a sharp voice, "you must tell no one. You may not show any greater affection toward me than you have until now. If your parents suspect that we're ... doing these things, there will be sharp consequences for us both."  
  


Over the course of the next few months, Lisette and Margaret spent every moment they could spare together. Bathtime was the best, as they could stay together for an extended time without anyone suspecting anything. After their first time together, they would both undress and Lisette would have the chance to explore Margaret's body, just as surely as the older girl explored hers.

As time went on, Lisette found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything else but Margaret. Her tutor became incensed at her apparent inability to care for her lessons, but her mother shrugged off his concern.

"She'll have little enough need for any of that when she's married off."

Lisette had overheard this, and couldn't help but glare at her for several days afterward.

Eventually, Margaret came to the habit of sneaking into Lisette's room at night, cuddling up next to her and waking her by gently stroking her little body.

Until a few days before Lisette's ninth birthday. Margaret had not snuck into her room that night. She woke up alone, and found herself worried, if not outright afraid. Had someone found out what she was doing? What would happen if someone did?

She dressed herself and combed her hair out as well as she could, and went down to breakfast.

Her father, the king, was sitting at the head of a long wooden table in the dining room. He wore a silk scarlet coat and waistcoat, white blouse and culottes, and padded slippers. His beard was neatly trimmed, and his long hair was pulled back into a pony tail, tied off with a red ribbon.

Lisette never forgot what had happened that night. How her father had been arched over her mother's body, plunging into her at such a furious pace. She knew, on some level, what her mother had felt. And yet, the idea of letting a man do that to her ....

"Good morning Elisabeth," he said in a clear voice. He always used her full, proper name.

"Good morning father," she replied in kind. Always be proper. That was his lesson to her. Always, no, especially, when you had mischief in mind.

"It appears no one else of my family has an interest in food, if you can believe it."

Lisette shrugged, and wandered over to a chair in the middle of the table.

He sighed. "Elisabeth, could you be kind enough to go and prod my wayward son? Your mother will be down shortly, and I believe your sisters are with her."  
Lisette froze in place, and frowned. "I'm sure Thomas will be down on his own."  
He cleared his throat. "Elisabeth, I've little patience for this today. I'll not ask again."

Lisette gulped, and nodded. "Alright, father. I'll ... see what I can do."

He nodded, and crossed his arms over his chest. As turned to leave, she saw a butler standing by the door. The man rolled his eyes, and nodded subtly in the king's direction. Lisette grinned, and shrugged.

Crown Prince Thomas was seventeen, and for the past year had lived in the adult wing of the Royal Palace. He liked to keep to himself, and Lisette was only too happy to let him. Normally. Today she hadn't any real choice.

She could hear already the reason Thomas hadn't come down to breakfast. It was faint, and before last year she wouldn't have been able to recognize the sounds. The squeaking of a bed on stone tile, the soft breathy moans and harsh animal grunts. She shivered as she reached his door. Looking at the doorknob for several minutes. Pondering what to do. Should she barge in on her brother? She reached up and grasped the knob. It's not like she hadn't seen it before. Both she and Margaret had spied on her parents' lovemaking on several occasions.

She took a deep breath, and turned the knob. It wasn't locked. She rolled her eyes, and pushed the door open.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Margaret lay on the bed, stark naked, legs wrapped around Thomas' body, as he pistoned his cock into her body with fast, harsh strokes accompanied by deep, predatory grunts.

"Maggie," she managed to whisper.

Margaret's eyes snapped open, her head turning to face .

"Oh mother ... god of ... Thom, stop!"

"Fucking ... knock ... not ... just ...." Thomas didn't stop, punctuating each word with an ever harsher thrust into Margaret's pussy.

Lisette didn't wait to see what would happen next. She turned and ran to her room. Trying very, very hard not to cry. Feeling tears dribble out of the corner of her eyes. She ignored the guardsman at the top of the stairs, who looked with alarm down the hall toward Thomas' bedroom, then at the young girl as she tore down the hallway to her own.

She slammed the door behind her, collapsed onto her bed, and screamed with frustration, no longer holding back the tears.

She felt numb. Used and betrayed. She sobbed, gripping the bedsheets in her hands. Kicking the mattress with her feet. She shuddered, trembled, screamed again.

She felt a soft hand on her back, and jolted up in shock. Through tear-blurry eyes she saw a familiar face. One she loved. No, one she _once_ loved.

"Lisette," Margaret whispered.

"Why?" she whimpered.

Margaret shrugged, and looked down at her hands. "I ...."

"How could you?" Lisette sobbed.

"I," Margaret repeated. "I am sorry."

"I thought what we had was special."

"It is!"

Lisette pouted, crossing her arms and legs tightly. "Not that special."

"I ... , you don't understand .…"

"No, I don't!" she shouted.

Margaret swallowed, shrugged again, glancing around the room. "I am sorry," she repeated.

Lisette didn't answer.

Margaret opened her mouth to say something else, but couldn't find the words. Her lips closed together, and she shook her head.

After a few more moments, where Margaret tried to find something to say, she stood up, turned, and walked out of Lisette's room.

Later that day, after Lisette had cried herself out, she found a guardsman standing outside her room. When she started to leave, the man held his hand out to stop her.

"His Majesty's orders, you're to be escorted to the conference room soon as you've calmed down."

Lisette swallowed, and nodded. "Alright."

"This way, Miss."

Shaking, she followed the soldier through the hallway. Glancing at his green uniform, and leather belt holding a smallsword and plug bayonet. She blinked, and hurriedly looked away from the weapons.

It didn't take long, and as they reached the conference room, two more soldiers saluted and opened the twin doors.

Lisette looked in, and saw her father sitting at the table, alone. She swallowed again, and walked inside. The doors were closed behind her, and felt terror creep up her spine.

"Sit down Elisabeth," her father said in a curt voice, not looking up from the papers he had in front of him.

"Yes, father."

She sat, and folded her hands in her lap. Taking deep breaths to calm her fear. Did he know?

The king looked up from his papers with a sigh. "I've heard tell that Margaret has been abusing you."

Lisette blinked, and felt her cheeks heat up.

He tapped the papers in front of him. "I've a mind to have the trollop horse-whipped, you know that? I'd known the bitch had her claws in my son, but this .…"

"She ... isn't," Lisette said quietly.

"Isn't she? Has she touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," she said evenly. It wasn't a lie, after all.

"Hm. You've been inseparable for near-on a year. She's been seen holding your hand, giving you hugs at inappropriate times, and for inappropriate lengths. She's been the only one to help you bathe in that time, yes?"

Lisette nodded slowly.

"I've even come to learn she's been seen entering your room late at night. Elisabeth, please tell me. If she is hurting you by touching you in places she oughtn't .…"

"She isn't, father. I swear, she isn't!"

He looked at her for a moment. "You caught her with my son this morning?"

Lisette swallowed, and nodded.

"Yes, I'd suspected he was ploughing her. I must apologize to you, for setting it up in this manner."

"I ... you knew?"

Her father nodded. "About Thomas and Margaret? Of course. I'd not suspected there was anything between you and the girl."

"There ... there isn't!"

He frowned. "I can't fathom why you're denying it now. You saw her flat on her back taking in your brother's ... you've every reason to admit she'd been hurting you."

She swallowed again. "She has not been hurting me, father."

He sighed. "Well. I suppose I must accept that as an answer, then."

"Um ... am I in trouble, father?"

"No, child. You are not. But please, should anything like this happen again, or rather I mean to say should something of the sort happen to you, do not hesitate to tell me. Your innocence is not so trivial a thing that it should be given up to a girl, let alone one so beneath your station."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, father."

A chilly breeze was blowing, and leaden, rain-heavy clouds were slowly rolling overhead. Lisette stood on a balcony watching quietly as Margaret was escorted out of the palace and toward the front gate.

Even from this height Lisette could tell that she had been crying. She watched as they reached the gate, and the soldiers there loomed over her with clenched fists. Margaret shrank down, raising her hands to them in submission.

"Well," the voice of a young man sounded behind her.

Lisette frowned and didn't answer.

She heard footsteps approach her.

"I am sorry for what happened," Thomas said quietly.

"Are you?"

He leaned against the railing beside her, watching as the guards opened the gate. He was taller than his father, with an unruly shock of light red hair and a clean-shaven face. His eyes could best be described as icy blue.

"I am. Had I known she was special to you, I'd have refrained from touching her."

As Margaret scrambled through the gate, one solider kicked her ass, sending her sprawling to the ground. The soldiers laughed.

"I wasn't that special to her, I guess. If I was she'd have told you."

A soldier charged toward Margaret, who hastily scrambled to her feet, and ran off down the cobblestone pathway. There was an area of greenery between the walls around the palace and the city, and numerous servants, gardeners, and soldiers had formed groups on either side of the path. They were obviously watching Margaret, perhaps taunting or jeering. From this distance it was hard to tell, and impossible to hear.

"Well, I confess I hadn't given her the chance."

Lisette glared up at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "I am the Crown Prince of Arglania. I do not accept no as an answer."

Lisette scowled. "I hate you right now."

"I can accept that. And I must amend my previous statement: I do not accept no as an answer, except when there is an extenuating circumstance."

Lisette turned back to look. The crowds had dispersed, and Margaret was no longer visible.

"Well," Thomas continued, "I believe that we can use this as a learning experience."

Lisette didn't look up at him, nor did she say anything.

"Next time, we'll be better prepared."

"Next time?" she said in surprise, turning to him with wide eyes.

He nodded, and sat down on the balcony floor, back to the rails. "I'd never expected to have this conversation, having only sisters."

She frowned, and sat down next to him.

"We are royalty, sis. Rules, laws, taboos ... these are things _we_ make for _others_ to follow. Oh, father will try to enforce them on us as he can. He is powerful enough to make it stick. But, they do not _really_ apply to us."

Lisette shrugged.

"So, I propose a pact."

"Pact?"

"Yes. You've interesting tastes, that happen to match my own. We agree that we'll split the young maidens of the kingdom between ourselves. The ones I split you keep off of, and vice versa."

Lisette pursed her lips. "Um."

"I presume you were the pursued, rather than the pursuer."

"I ... I mean, I didn't know about any of this before Maggie ... I mean, yeah."

He nodded. "I can help you with that."

"Oh."

He patted his lap, and Lisette looked at him uncertainly for a moment. Then she shifted, sitting on his legs and he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You must become the hunter, sister. One day you will be a queen or an empress, and now is the time to get used to wielding power over others."

"I ... I mean, it feels strange to think like that. I won't really be a queen you know."

"Well, not in that way I suppose. I shall be king when our dear father sloughs off his mortal coil, and you my dear? You shall marry a man .…"

Lisette scowled. "I don't want to."

"You ought to want it."

"Why?"

"Think, Lis. You want to be powerful. You want to have any woman that takes your fancy. These are facts, not questions. To have that, you must gain power through the proper use of your pussy."

Lisette blushed.

"Find a good man, one who is powerful, wealthy, and above all else, stupid. Leech that power and wealth. You can live far better than I, as you'll have all the privileges, and none of the expectations. Well, you'll have to spread your legs for the bastard from time to time, and maybe pop out a litter too."

Lisette's scowl darkened. "I do not want that," she repeated.

Thomas sighed, and patted her belly. "You'd rather be a cunt-licking slut in the slums of the city?"

Lisette's expression softened, and she shook her head.

"I thought not. Well, I suppose we're getting ahead of ourselves. For now, we ought to find some nice little girls to seduce, and enjoy our youth while we've got it."

Lisette shrugged.

"And as I say, we'll make sure to compare notes, so I don't steal from you, nor you from I. Alright?"

"Um, how exactly did you get Maggie to ... I mean ...."

"Spread her pussy for me?"

Lisette nodded, even as her blush deepened.

"I am ashamed to admit that I used severe threats against her."

"Severe?"

"Threatened to accuse her of theft, of performing disgusting acts with the food, or even of abusing you. Irony of ironies."

Lisette shrugged again.

"I was quite brutal. When she came to me the first time and hesitated, I laid my hand across her cheek without any gentleness, to encourage her to not back down."

Lisette shuddered. "I could never do anything like that."

"It's different for you. You are small and physically weak. You must use that to your advantage."

"How?"

"By threatening to tell the truth about any girl you want. Tell her you'll accuse her of molesting you. It'll be doubly effective once she's actually fingered you. In a way, I envy you. You have innocence that you can wield in the name of satiating your deepest lusts. I must make due with power and strength."

Lisette shook her head. "I most definitely hate you right now." A thin grin crossed her lips, undermining her words.

Thomas chuckled. "So, have we a deal, then?"

"Alright. But, what keeps you from telling father about all this?"

"The same that keeps you from telling him: Consequences. We'd be let off easy sure, but it'd be better to face none at all, yes?"

Lisette nodded. "Sure."

"Good. Now, go and have a look around the place. I understand there are some fresh cunnys arriving today, and I'm sure they're all quite lovely and delightful."

He dropped his arms from her, and Lisette stood up. With a smirk, Thomas swatted her rear, and she squealed, more in surprise than pain, and turned to him with a look of shock.

"Apologies, your ass was too tempting a target."

"You are terrible!"

"Of course I am. I must be if I'm to be a proper king."


	2. Interlude 1: Alice and Rebecca

On the bed lay two young girls, no older than seven. They were identical to all appearances. Both had shoulder length blonde hair that splayed out behind them, and pale blue eyes that sparkled in the dim light. Their skin was silky smooth, pale, and shamelessly exposed. The girls lay pressed against each other, faces close enough their noses brushed together. Their gazes were locked, smiling fondly at one another.

Each girl had their arms around the other, their hands roving slowly up and down the other's body from shoulder to ass to hip to underarm. Their legs were entangled, rubbing up and down their thighs.

"Lisette," one whispered.

"I know," the other replied quietly.

"Did she do this with Maggie?"

The other giggled. "Of course."

Their lips grazed, pressed together, in a lingering but close-lipped kiss.

"She will be sad."

"No," the other shook her head.

"Why?"

"Betrayed by Thom? Worthless to her."

"Hm. No, that will make her sadder."

"Well. Punished?"

"No. Thom's just a boy."

"No, Lisette."

"No, father'd have to admit it then."

"That Maggie tickled Lisette's special place?"

The other giggled. "Yes. He won't, so she won't be."

"Hm. I see. Well, are you ready?"

"Mm hm."

They pulled apart, one girl laying on her back while the other straddled her waist. She reached down and back, her fingers teasing along the outer surface of the other girl's smooth, bald pussy. The girl on her back squirmed, and reached up between their bodies with both hands, stroking her sister's thighs, her belly, her sex.

Little fingers slid along sensitive skin, fingertips just barely probing in the very tight and warm folds of pussies that were so very tight. Fingers almost didn't fit, and the girls moaned and whined at the intense sensations. Slim fingers pushing in to the first knuckle, sliding, finding the little fleshy nub that was already peeking out. A girl gasped as a little polished fingernail just barely scraped there. Such a delicious pain that coursed up the little body.

The girl on top leaned down, shifting to be able to keep her finger in her sister's tight little cunt, to keep her sister's finger in her own. Their noses grazed, pressed together. The one on her back shifted her face, met her sister's lips. The kiss was still close-lipped. As long as it lingered, as passionate as each felt for the other, their lips never parted. When the kiss broke, the one on her back gasped, pressing her hips urgently against her sister's hand. Her own hand slowed its attention on her sister's pussy, as her body stiffened. She took in a sharp breath of air, holding it, then moaning out softly as her pleasure overtook her, her body shuddering as her eyelids flickered, her head arched.

"Alice," the one on top groaned desperately.

Alice, the girl on her back, whimpered, and forced her hand to move again. Pressing into her sister, dragging her fingertip across her sister's clit, and whimpering again to feel her sister's body shudder. To feel her sister's hips press urgently against her hand. Her finger pressed deeper into her body, nearly to the second knuckle, and the girl on top stiffened. With a deep moan she pushed herself down on that finger, deep as the second knuckle.

"Becky," the girl on her back whimpered again, urgently pressing her own hips against her sister's hand.

Becky giggled at her sister's desperation, then moaned as she tried to both give and receive the intense pleasure. Pressing her finger into Alice's tightness as far as she could, bucking her own hips against Alice's hand to press her sister's finger as deep inside her as possible.

Becky gasped again as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and with a whimpering groan bucked harder, impaling herself on her sister's finger just past the second knuckle.

"Beckyyyy," the other girl whimpered, groaned, pleasure overtaking her a second time as she pressed her hips against her sister's hand. She whimpered again, a high-pitched and desperate sound as she couldn't quite get her sister's finger in deep enough or move her hips fast enough to satisfy the core-deep need.

Becky shuddered, gasping, feeling nearly spent, but forced her hand to move again, faster, pressing deeply as her sister's tightness would allow.

Alice cried out, a high-pitched wavering sound, as her sister's motions finally provided the sensations she needed.

Until Becky finally slumped forward panting, slipping her finger out of her sister despite Alice's whimper of protest. Their lips met again, a quick kiss.

"Good?" Becky asked.

Alice moaned. "Yes. Not enough."

"Never enough," Becky giggled.

"No," Alice replied with a pout.

"Can't give more. Not now."

Becky felt her sister's finger finally slip out of her pussy, and sighed regretfully.

Alice giggled. "Never enough for you either?"

Becky smiled. "Love you."

"Love you," Alice replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted with minor corrections.


	3. Lilac and Raspberry

Lisette gradually woke. She felt warm and safe under her silk covers. The press of a soft body against her back made her smile, and snuggle backwards.

"You're awake?" The voice was soft, the accent exotic.

Lisette hummed quietly, and gently pressed her rear against the girl's hips. "As are you."

The other girl giggled softly. "We haven't time for that, Mistress."

The word made Lisette shiver. "Whyever not? It's still early. The sun's barely peeked over the horizon."

Soft lips grazed Lisette's earlobe. "You must be ready for the Emperor's visit."

Lisette pouted. "I don't see why. It's not like I'll speak to the man, nor like my presence or appearance will change things."

The girl giggled again, and whispered something in her native tongue.

Lisette moaned softly. "That's no way to get me to move, silly. What did you say? Call me the most beautiful girl in Arglania? Or Medterra? Or perhaps the world?!"

"I listed for you the ingredients in tonight's banquet."

Lisette rolled onto her back, eyes wide and mouth gaping. The other girl giggled again.

She had long, shiny, silky-black hair, and skin the hue of honey. Her almond-shaped eyes were a pale lavender, and they sparkled in the dim, early morning light. Her smile lit her face.

"In truth," the girl said, "I chided you for being a lazy worm."

Lisette sighed. "Not much better, Therese."

"Perhaps not," the girl said, sitting up in bed. Lisette rested her head on Therese's thigh, and the older girl gently stroked her hair. "Still, you must be up."

"I suppose," Lisette grumbled.

"We shall be together again tonight."

"I'd rather linger here today."

Therese smiled. "I'd happily let you, were it not for the meeting. Your father does insist."

"Yes, yes." Lisette sighed very heavily, and sat up, facing away from Therese.

She had a larger room now, one in the adult wing of the palace. She had insisted on moving when she turned 12, and her father had accommodated. That had been nearly half a year, and she had spent nearly every evening of that time with Therese.

She stood and walked over to her mirrored table, frowning at the reflection. Her red hair hung down to her mid-back, errant strands over her cheeks and spilling down her pale shoulders and budding breasts. A light tangle of similar-colored hair covered her mound.

Her reflection was joined by Therese, resting her hands on Lisette's shoulders, and pressing her lips to the back of her head. "What would you like to wear today, Mistress?"

Another shiver. "Your cunt on my fingers," Lisette smirked.

Therese giggled. "And as I have said, I'd happily adorn them, were it not .…"

"I know, I know," Lisette pouted again. "I suppose a pine-green dress, then."

"Hm, our national colours? Green and silver, with perhaps a moonstone necklace, as a concession to the Empire's colors?"

Lisette smiled. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. So I do keep you around for a reason other than your pussy."

Therese shook her head, and walked over to Lisette's wardrobe. "Mistress, you are in quite a mood today."

Lisette sighed. "It's because I must spend it apart from you, my love. My loins are afire, and only your touch can soothe the burn."

"You've been speaking too much to your brother."

Lisette frowned and turned back to Therese, who was holding a pair of bloomers with green ribbons. "Why would you say that?"

"Loins afire? Dear Lisette, who else uses such florid language?"

"Just dress me," she grumbled.

"As you wish, Mistress," Therese replied with a grin.

Lisette pulled on the bloomers on her own, and held her arms up to let Therese slip the corset in place and lace it up the back. It was just tight enough to stay in place, as the young girl's figure was still thin enough that the garment was unnecessary, truth be told.

"Damn mother and her propriety," Lisette grumbled.

"Now Mistress! One day you will be thankful for the corset, and its miraculous ability to keep your shape as it ought to be."

"Are you saying I'm going to be fat?" Lisette muttered.

"Obese Mistress, if I have any say in the matter."

Lisette turned a venomous glare on Therese, and the girl giggled again.

"Slip your dress on and do my hair. I'm tired of looking at a dish I can't sample."

Therese giggled yet again, and obeyed. She wore a simple long black dress and a white apron. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail and slipped a black hairband in place, then walked over behind the mirrored table.

Lisette nodded, and sat down.

As Therese brushed her hair, pulling it all back and off of her face, Lisette picked up a bottle of perfume and sniffed it.

"Lilac?"

"Hm," Therese pondered as she brushed. "If you wish to smell sweet as you look."

Lisette nodded. "I do."

"Then lilac is perfect."

She daubed the bottle against her wrists, and behind both ears. She looked in the mirror again. Her corset pushed her bare breasts up, giving them the illusion of greater maturity and fullness. She pursed her lips, and turned her focus to Therese's image. The maid was giving her hair the last few strokes needed with the brush.

"Tie it off with a green ribbon. I'd rather wear it free, but I don't want it dipped in sauce at the banquet."

"As you wish, Mistress." Therese tied her hair tightly with thick twine. "We'll put on your dress first, then I'll tie the ribbon.

Lisette stood up, still facing the mirror.

The dress Therese had selected had a green bodice, puffy green and silver shoulders, and long sleeves that covered over the top of her hands, secured in place with silver rings over her middle fingers. The deep u-shaped neckline revealed the smooth tops of Lisette's breasts, showing off generous, if somewhat false, cleavage.

The girl frowned uncertainly. "You're dressing me for your enjoyment."

"Naturally," Therese said with a grin. "However, the corset you so hate lets you get away with it. You look at least fifteen in that dress."

"Flattery, my dear, will get you laid tonight."

Therese giggled. "I thought I was going to be laid regardless."

"Well, there is that," Lisette admitted with a widening grin.

The skirts of the dress fell in rustling layers to the floor, with silvery lace at each fold and at the bottom hem.

"Sit again, and I'll finish your hair."

Lisette nodded, and as Therese tied a green and silver ribbon over Lisette's ponytail, careful to conceal the twine that was holding it tight, the princess opened her jewelry box.

"Moonstone?"

"It's pale blue, with a hint of white. The colors of the Empire. I think it'd be suitable for the occasion."

"Hm. Emerald would match the dress better."

"It would, yes. However, such a simple thing as wearing a splash of their colors might just catch the eye of the Emperor, and make a favorable impression."

Lisette snorted with laughter. "I suspect my tits are more likely to catch his eye before a simple moonstone."

Therese shook her head. "As magnificent as they are, he'll hardly notice them. The emperor is fond of, how shall I say it? Full-figured women."

"So he prefers the company of fat-assed cows? Well, it's not like I want that kind of attention anyway."

"Of course not, Mistress."

Dressed and ready, Lisette stood up and slipped her feet into flat-heeled shoes.

Therese opened the door to her room, stepping out and glancing down the hallway.

She ignored Thomas, who stood leaning against the wall opposite Lisette's door, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a smirk on his lips. He wore a yellow velvet coat and breeches, white stockings, and his natural hair, tied back in a pony tail with a thin black ribbon. On the left side of his coat he wore a silver, seven-pointed star with the kingdom's seal. It was his badge as Crown Prince.

Therese gestured and Lisette stepped out. She then closed the door behind her mistress, and gave a hasty curtsey to Thomas.

"Well," Thomas said with a smirk. "I must say the two of you were quite splendid last night."

Therese's cheeks turned pink, and she hurriedly looked down at the floor.

Lisette frowned. "Don't you have anything better do to than spy on me?"

"Not especially," Thomas said in a nonchalant tone, uncrossing his arms and walking over beside her. "As it happens the only two women in the kingdom I currently fancy are both ... unavailable." He glanced at Therese with a mischievous grin.

Lisette's grin turned smug, and she wrapped her arm around Therese's waist. The maid's eyes widened in surprise as her young mistress tugged her closer, but she recovered quickly. "Well, that is a pity. She is mine, entirely and only. I saw her first after all!"

Thomas nodded. "Well, that's quite true. However, you could invite me in to your nightly dalliances. I'd thus have the pleasure of both the girls I desire, and our pact would technically be preserved."

Lisette's eyes widened. "How repulsive!"

Thomas' grin widened. "You find my cock repulsive, sis?"

Lisette crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and frowned. "I have no desire to find your cock in any way shape or form, brother dearest. I'd rather it be kept where I won't chance finding it at all."

Thomas laughed. "Well, so be it. More the sadder I, that my own sister won't engage with me."

"Indeed," Lisette grumbled.

"Well, then I shall see your splendid little breasts later."

He walked off, humming a tune, and Lisette sighed. "I'm going to kill him one day."

"Don't say such things Mistress! It's far better you keep such plans secret, so they're easier to deny."

Lisette giggled, and turned to Therese with a smile. "I adore you, my little daisy."

Therese smiled. "And I you, Mistress."

Lisette sighed, her smile melting. She leaned in close, wrapping her arms around Therese's body and grazing her lips against Therese's neck.

"Mistress," Therese hissed. "We are not in private."

"Of course we are, there's no one watching."

"Still."

Lisette sighed, and pulled away. "I suppose you're right. Well, I'll see you this evening after the banquet's ended."

Therese curtseyed. "Yes ma'am. Enjoy your day."

A short time later, Lisette walked out to the circular landing. Thomas was leaning against the balustrade, looking down to the entrance hall below.

Beside him stood her twin sisters, Alice and Rebecca. They both wore light blue dresses with white lace trim. They were long-sleeved and covered them from neck to ankle. Both wore their normally long blonde hair in tight braids, and topped with a fashionable black hat with narrow brims, one side pinned up and decorated with a feather dyed blue to match their dresses. They had their hands clasped tightly together, and turned to face Lisette.

"Well," Alice said with a thin smile. "You are quite ravishing today, sis. Isn't she, Becky?"

"Indeed, Alice. One might suspect she were trying to catch an eye."

Alice giggled softly. "Never our Lis!"

Lisette rolled her eyes. "I'm not. Father instructed us to look pretty for the Emperor's arrival, and I've done so."

"Pretty, yes. Your cleavage is quite prettily framed," Rebecca said with a wide grin.

Thomas chuckled, and half-turned to his sisters. "Sullistrain men are well-known to be lovers of well-developed specimens. I doubt Lis will catch more than a cold in that flimsy dress."

Rebecca and Alice both giggled at this.

Lisette crossed her arms in front of her, and hrmphed. "I think I look beautiful, thank you."

There was a coughing at the stairs, and a footman in a severe black coat, breeches, and stockings, and wearing a white powdered wig, stepped out into the landing. He bowed.

"His Majesty, your father, has instructed me to shepherd you to the ceremonial wing's annex straight as soon as you're ready."

Thomas stood up straight, and gave a very slight bow to the man. "I believe we are."

"Yes," Lisette said, dropping her arms.

"Of course we are," Alice and Rebecca said together, turning to face the man but keeping their hands clasped.

"This way then, Your Highnesses."

He gestured down the stairs, and Thomas started down, followed after a brief moment by Lisette, then finally by Alice and Rebecca. The footman moved along behind, frowning but not saying anything.

The entrance hall was empty. For an occasion such as this, the old palace entrance was used, so no effort had been made here. The footman moved ahead of the prince and princesses to open the door leading to the ceremonial wing. At the other end, a pair of soldiers in crisp, green uniforms and conical hats stood at attention, carrying halberds with green and silver tassels. They tapped the butt of their polearms against the floor, and brought clenched fists to their chests in salute as the four approached. They then opened the double door.

The small room beyond was the annex. Their father the king sat at a small wooden table. He wore a dark blue coat and black breeches, white stockings, and a green and silver sash running from his right shoulder to his left hip. He wore his hair naturally, braided into a short ponytail which was tied off with a thin green ribbon. He wore thin-rimmed silver spectacles, and was reading from a small book with a red leather cover.

He glanced up at the children as they entered. He frowned. "You're late."

The queen stood to one side, wearing a full white dress with many overlapping layers, that covered her from neck to floor. Her sleeves, like Lisette's, covered down to her hands and were fastened at her middle fingers. Her hair, dyed a mint green, was elaborately braided and arranged in a way that made Lisette think only of the leaves of a tree. She wasn't entirely certain if that was the intended effect.

She glanced at the children with a heavy frown, but said nothing.

"We're a quarter-hour early," Thomas pointed out, gesturing at a clock hanging on the wall.

"When it comes to diplomacy of the import of today, a quarter hour early is far, far too late."

"Father," Thomas started in an exasperated tone.

"Thomas," the queen snapped. "You'll have time enough to command once you've been put on the throne. Hold your tongue and obey for once in your life."

Thomas cleared his throat, and bowed in his mother's direction. "Of course, dearest mother."

She clenched her fists. "This is serious, and you all ought to treat it as such! I realize you've spent a charmed life here in safety, far from the war, your faces and backsides powdered daily by servants, but ...."

"Josephine!" The king snapped.

She took a very deep breath, and unclenched her fists. "Apologies, Stephen. It is simply frustrating when our own issue fail to understand the gravity of the situation."

He sighed, and set his book down. "As they are children, and mostly girl children, they haven't any need to understand the gravity of this or any other situation. And for the love of the gods, kindly please stop trying to be king in my place."

Josephine took in another very deep breath, barely avoiding trembling. "Of course, my husband. I shall endeavor to be quieter and more submissive."

The king chuckled. "You'll be both once you've passed, but not a moment sooner."

She turned away from them, trying to find something to focus on that wouldn't tempt her to break it.

The king stood and slipped off his spectacles. "Now, we are about to meet with the Emperor of Sullistria. He happens to be one of the most powerful men in the world, and has at his beck and call an army purported to be the finest in Medterra. An army, I should note, that our alliance has stymied at every turn."

"Had our so-called allies not betrayed us, we'd be having this conference in the burning rubble of Hyrtzan Palace with the Emperor our prisoner," the queen grumbled bitterly.

"Quite true," the king nodded. "Still, with our alliance in tatters, we cannot afford to continue this war. They know it as well as we. That they are treating us now as equals is a significant thing that we cannot overlook. We must all," he spared a particular glare at his wife, "be discreet and diplomatic."

"Yes, Stephen," she nodded. She had apparently calmed down.

Thomas not so subtly glanced at the clock with a thin sigh.

The king chose to ignore this, and turned to his footman. "I believe we're ready."

"Of course, sire."

He opened a set of double doors leading from the annex into the old throne room. It was a large stone structure that was at least five hundred years old. A throne made of gilded ebony with red velvet cushions sat at one extreme end, on a raised platform. Beside it on the right was a less-elaborate chair of ebony for the queen.

To the left of the throne was a still-less elaborate chair for the crown prince.

To the right of the queen, and just off the platform, a bench had been placed, as though an afterthought, for the princesses.

The footman entered the room, and gestured to a trio of musicians, who played a fanfare on horns.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, Stephen, Third of the name, King of Arglania, Grand Duke of Tivolnia, Champion of the Poor and Defender of the Faith."

The audience, consisting of various minsters, councilmen, and advisers of the king, stood, and bowed as the king stepped into the room.

The musicians played a march with two horns and a snare drum, and the king strode to his throne, followed shortly by Queen Josephine, then Crown Prince Thomas, and then finally Princesses Elisabeth, Alice, and Rebecca.

They all took their seats, and the music stopped.

The audience remained standing, as the double doors on the opposite end of the throne room opened. A herald wearing a green longcoat with silver trim and green hose, a stylistically obsolete but striking fashion, entered.

"I present for Your Majesty, His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Alexis the Second of the Grand and Holy Empire of all Sullistria."

The musicians played a different fanfare on their horns, and the audience bowed as the Emperor entered. As was customary, the king and the royal family remained seated.

The Emperor was a man of late middle age. Short and pudgy, the brass buttons of his crimson coat strained against the material. A silver-white full wig set uneasily on his head, and a light blue and white sash stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip. He slowly ambled up the aisle, nodding from time to time at the bows of the king's various ministers.

Following him was a tall thin woman wearing a tall, silver-white bee-hive wig decorated with gold pins shaped like flowers. She wore a dark blue velvet dress with silver lace. The dress covered her completely, and the bosom appeared to be a trifle too large for her frame. Her face and neck were heavily powdered, and her bright red lips stood out uncomfortably.

Behind her a teenaged boy, not quite yet a man but not a child, entered. He wore a simple dark green coat and breeches. His hair was natural and cut short. He was only distinguished by a badge and medallion on the right side of his coat, which identified him as the Imperial Crown Prince.

Alice leaned over and whispered something to Rebecca, who glanced at Lisette with a thin grin. She turned back to her sister and nodded. Both girls giggled. Until they were interrupted by a sharp hiss from their mother, who glared in their direction.

The twins sat up straight, barely containing obvious amusement.

Lisette rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore her sisters.

After the Crown Prince, five girls entered in a cluster. They ranged in age from 6 to 16, and wore matching blue dresses with white lace trim.

Alice grumbled, and leaned over toward Lisette. "The dress looks better on us."

Lisette glanced at her. "It looks nothing like your dress, beyond the color."

"Still looks better on us."

Rebecca barely kept from giggling, and poked Alice's cheek with her index finger. Alice turned a glare to her sister, but the expression quickly turned into a soft, adoring smile.

Finally, a nursemaid entered, carrying a toddler. He was about four, and after the fashion for very young boys in the empire, wore a dark blue dress with white lace trim on the lower hem.

The Emperor stopped just short of the throne, and bowed to the king.

"Welcome, Your Imperial Highness," the King said cheerfully.

"Thank you for having me," he responded in a gravely voice. It was said that he once had a deep, operatic baritone.

The king stood and extended his hand to the emperor, who took it with a lopsided smile.

"You've met my wife," the king said, gesturing toward Josephine. The woman nodded, most pointedly not standing.

"A charming and beautiful woman to be sure," he said, barely glancing at her. "But not to be outdone by my own Louisa."

The empress smiled, and curtesyed to the king.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," he said, reaching toward her. She allowed him to clasp, and bend to kiss, her hand. His lips didn't quite touch her knuckles.

"The pleasure is entirely mine, sir."

The king released her hand. "My son Thomas."

He stood as his name was called, and he walked down beside his father. He bowed. "Your Imperial Majesty."

"A fine looking lad. Yes, your kingdom shall be in good hands I feel."

"And my daughters," the king said vaguely, gesturing toward them.

Alice grumbled something, and Rebecca barely stifled another giggle. They, and Lisette, stood and curtseyed in the emperor's direction.

"Yes yes, we'll be here all day if we insist on introducing every last child we've spat out."

The king shifted on his feet, but forced a smile to his lips. "Of course. Well, if you and your son will join me and mine for a libation we can then proceed with negotiations."

The emperor nodded. "Yes, a splendid idea. Girls!"

His daughters trotted over to his side. "Yes father?" the eldest asked.

He frowned, and glanced vaguely at Lisette. "I suspect you'll find adequate company with the young ladies of this realm?"

The queen finally stood with a sigh. "Your Imperial Majesty, tea is planned for the princesses, while the men have their toasts." She walked down toward the empress, giving her a barely-disguised glare of contempt. "I suppose you'll feel the need to talk to me."

The empress returned the queen's icy glance. "I'd be honored to discuss whatever little trifles you have on your mind."

The king cleared his throat, finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his smile. "Well, shall we?"

The footman opened a door on the wall behind the throne, and the king gestured toward it. the emperor gave him a quick, shallow bow and walked toward it, followed by the king.

Thomas walked after his father, and the imperial crown prince walked at a slower pace. His gaze stopped as he saw the princesses.

Alice and Rebecca fidgeted and giggled, and glanced up at Lisette.

Lisette apparently didn't notice, as her eyes were focused on the eldest of the five imperial princesses. She was tall and slender, dark brown hair worn free and cascading down her shoulders in waves. Her figure was quite pronounced, and the dress she wore was clearly tailored to accentuate it, even if it covered her from neck to ankle. Her arms were bare from upper arm to mid-forearm, and she wore blue silk gloves.

Rebecca cleared her throat, and Lisette blinked, turning to her sister. Alice giggled, and glanced with an amused smile at the Imperial Crown Prince, who had stopped and was clearly staring at Lisette.

The princess returned his gaze coolly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a smooth, mature voice. He couldn't have been more than 14, but his bearing was clearly that of an adult.

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He cleared his throat, and glanced uncertainly at the twin sisters, both of whom wore vaguely mischievous smirks.

"I, um. I said that I am Paulus, Crown Prince of Sullistria. I enquired after your name, and your, um, sisters, stated that you were called Elisabeth."

"Ah. Yes, I see. Well, it's a pleasure I suppose."

He reached out for her, and Lisette barely avoided rolling her eyes. She let him take her hand. He leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to her exposed knuckles.

Lisette's cheeks reddened. One normally didn't expect an actual kiss in such situations, and she found herself somewhat at a loss for words.

Alice and Rebecca giggled again.

"If you don't mind," the queen snapped, "I'd appreciate it if you unhand my daughter. Her tea is growing cold."

"And," the emperor said with a smirk, "our libation grows warm."

Paulus cleared his throat again, and shifted somewhat awkwardly, releasing Lisette's hand. "Yes. Well, it was a pleasure."

"Indeed," Lisette nodded.

The four younger imperial princesses sat in a close group, chattering at one another while their tea and raspberry tarts sat untouched in front of them. They occasionally shot cool glances at Alice and Rebecca.

The twins sat close beside each other, as they always did, and kept their hands clasped. They would both raise their teacups to their lips, sip, and then eat a spoonful of tart. Synchronized, as though clockwork dolls.

Lisette held her teacup in both hands, just in front of her face. Her gaze had been locked on the eldest of the five princesses the entire time. She watched as the older girl gracefully sipped her tea, and took delicate bites of her tart, careful to avoid any of the sweetened cream from spilling on her dress. She finally turned to Lisette with a thin smile. "So."

Lisette hurriedly sipped her tea and set her cup down. "Yes?"

"You are Princess Lisette, yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

The older girl's smile widened. "Please, call me Louisa."

"Isn't that your mum's name?" Rebecca asked.

Alice nodded. "It is. I clearly heard the emperor say her name was Louisa."

The princess turned to the twins, her expression unchanged. "Yes, it is custom to name one's eldest daughter for her mother."

"Huh," Rebecca said.

"Isn't that confusing though? I mean, your father calls out, 'Louisa, get your fat butt over here at once!' I mean, do you scramble over to him or does your mother?"

Rebecca giggled, eyes widening with surprise.

The four younger princesses all gasped with shock, instantly turning their attention first to Alice, and then to their eldest sister for her reaction.

Princess Louisa chuckled. "It's really not like that at all. My father, first, is a man of utmost decorum and civility. Traits that are all too lacking in the world today."

Her four younger sisters hastily turned to one another, whispering and giggling quietly.

Alice wasn't subdued, and her grin widened. "Decorum? What's furniture got to do with it?"

"That is decor," the princess explained patiently. "Decorum is proper behavior. Particularly when dealing with one's betters."

"Oh, right." Alice nodded sagely. "To be sure, when I deal with my betters, I do use proper behavior."

Rebecca giggled again.

The four younger sisters again gasped, and glanced at Alice with amazement.

"Alice, Rebecca, please? Mind your tongues. Or better yet, hold them entirely," Lisette chided with more than a little annoyance.

Louisa turned to Lisette with a wide smile. "It's fine. One can hardly expect children to behave properly after all."

The younger sisters again giggled.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut when Lisette turned a glare at her.

Rebecca giggled, yet again.

"In any case," Louisa said with just a trace of frustration in her tone, "as I was saying. I wonder if you might mention my name to your brother, Crown Prince Thomas."

"My brother? Why?"

Alice and Rebecca leaned in close and whispered something.

Louisa glanced at them out of the corner of her eye, but otherwise didn't react. "Well, I do understand that he is an eligible bachelor?"

"I guess. He's not married or engaged or anything."

"So, as I said .…"

"Wait, you fancy him?!" Lisette's eyes widened in surprise.

At this, all of the younger princesses from both the kingdom and the empire giggled, and looked at Lisette with undisguised amusement.

Louisa cleared her throat. Her cheeks were reddening. "I'd put it a more polite way, but yes."

Lisette frowned. "You could go to him yourself."

"It is, how shall I say it? Improper for a lady to approach a gentleman."

"But not to approach his younger sister?"

Louisa took a sip of tea, taking the time to compose her thoughts. "I would appreciate it if you at least mentioned me to him."

Alice giggled, hurriedly clamping a hand over her mouth when Lisette and Louisa both turned icy glares at her.

"Well," Lisette sighed. "I suppose I could, if the opportunity comes up."

Louisa nodded, with a smile. "It ought, as we'll be here at least a week. You know, it might even be beneficial to our nations."

"What?"

Louisa blinked. "An intimate connection between our royal families?"

"Oh. A political marriage then, that's what you want?"

Louisa cleared her throat, again. "Not as such. I'm just saying, it'd be beneficial to smoothing over relations between us."

"I see," Lisette said, nodding. "I'll be sure to mention it then."

"Why don't your fathers just tell you to get married and be done with it?" Rebecca asked.

Louisa managed to look at her with a charitable smile. "Sadly, arranged marriages are forbidden by imperial decree. In a way, that would make things far simpler."

"Huh," Rebecca mused. "I thought that's how the empire became an empire in the first place."

Louisa nodded. "You aren't wrong in fact. Strategic marriages between the royal houses of what is now Sullistria did unify the core regions."

Rebecca grinned proudly at her contribution to the conversation. Alice rolled her eyes, and poked her in the side with her elbow. Rebecca frowned at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted with minor corrections.


End file.
